Of bravery and all the follows
by The Blind Guardian
Summary: Helo Blackknight, daughter of two very important Death Eaters, runs away from Durmastrang at the beginning of her sixth year. She joins the trio in Hogwarts and discovers secrets from her family's past, true freindship and happiness. Story revised!
1. The departure of Helo's underworld

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I do own Helo and her family…

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story because I love it very much:)

The departure of Helo's underworld

Helo Blackknight, a young witch aged sixteen, woke up covered in cold sweat from yet another nightmare. The darkness outside her window and the heavy wooden grandfather clock standing by the door showed her that it was still far from daybreak.

She sighed and wiped the drops of sweat off her forehead. These dreams were getting a hold of her; digging deep into her soul and causing her pain. As if Lord Voldemort himself had touched her with his poisoned fingers, grabbed all her insides and squeezed hard as a punishment for disobeying him in secret.

She looked at her sleeping roommates who were lying peacefully in bed, possessed by their precious dark dreams that they loved so much.

Five years she had spent in this hell, pretending to be someone she was not; pretending to be the daughter that her parents always wanted; pretending to worship someone who disserved the cruelest death…

Five years in Durmstrang had drained her of her last drop of blood and yet she came back, afraid of what might happen if she objected.

Helo was the youngest child of two highly respected Death Eaters (among the community, of course…) and had the "greatest luck" to be sent at the age of eleven not to Hogwarts, where all her family was educated, but to Durmastang, the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry best known for the large number of dark wizards graduating from it . All was for only one purpose, of course, and that was to be Voldemort's devoted slave.

And well, if to be blunt, being a Death Eater and a servant to a certain madman was not actually in her plans for the future, with all due the respect to the tempting offer, of course…

Helo stood up and walked carefully and quietly to the window, trying not to make any sudden movements so that none of her sleeping roommates will awake and start asking stupid questions that might lead her to a disaster. The moon was full, the land was dark, but still she could see the guarding figures of foul hounds at the feet of the castle, listening intensely to the night and its sounds.

Sighing once more, she dropped into a chair that stood near by the window and waited for a single string of crimson to appear in the heavens.

It wasn't going to be easy; to try and escape from the school, but she knew, she just knew that if she stayed there for yet another bloody week she would go mad and hang herself, using her velvet black tie as the key to freedom – her freedom…

_'You are not being realistic!' _Her inner, rational voice argued with her _'killing yourself won't make it better! On the contrary, it will only make things worse!'_

Helo hated to agree with that useless voice, but this time it appeared that the little brat had a point, and a good one, if to add.

She knew that her proud but idiotic excuse for parents would be grief struck and heartbroken and that the peaceful magical world, whose people would be probably suspected as murderers (each and every one of them…), would be suffering really badly from her meaningless suicide.

Helo jumped up, startled, as Diarina rolled onto her other side. For a moment or two, Helo looked at her; not daring to lay an eye on anything else until she was absolutely sure that the plump blonde was indeed asleep.

She turned to the window once more and some desperate thoughts arose in her mind.

She figured out that if she'd run away now, this very instant, they would realize it only in about five hours and by that time she would be already passing Edinburgh on her way to her Aunt's house in Hogsmeade.

All was perfect, simply perfect, but with only one tiny split of a problem…

Her aunt, Brunhilda Lasgolin Knight, aged 24, a cauldron maker and an owner of a store in Diagon Alley, who just happened to be Helo's last salvation, was sure that she, just as her parents, was a successful and a brilliant Death Eater (or actually a future successful and brilliant Death Eater) and wanted nothing to do with her, just as with them.

_'Great, bloody perfect indeed!' _she cursed her goddamned luck _'what exactly shall I do?!' _

All of this was living Hell. She could not endure it any longer; she had to leave this horrible place, its horrible teachers and its horrible students.

She knew she had too, but it was not going to be an easy task…

Helo, who had abandoned the window for the cushions and the soft pillows, sat down on her bed and blinked. She was beginning to think that her problem was unsolvable and that she was doomed to stay in her creepy school and become a Death Eater.

She breathed deep as tears crept into her eyes and frustration laid a siege upon her heart.

But soon enough Helo realized that she was giving up on hope too soon, and that is nothing is buried until you are really sure it's dead!

She knew what she had to do! She would leave everything behind. Make it look like kidnap or something, yes! She would hide somewhere after dinner, bewitch an old broom from the janitor's cupboard and fly to her aunt's house when nobody notices. yes, that's right! That is what she'd do…

And as Sleep took her by the hand to its magical realm, Helo's plan was peacefully slumbering inside her mind waiting for the next night when it would be carried out.

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day and Helo was glancing anxiously outside the window.

Soon, very soon, she would be out of here, leaving all this behind her…

Ah…the sweet anticipation…

The subject of the lesson (dark arts, if you've wondered…) was Unforgivable Curses, and Helo wasn't really listening or paying attention to the teacher who just happened to be one of her parent's greatest friends, Titus Gorminov.

As the bell rang and Helo prepared to leave the classroom he got up from his seat behind the huge wooden carved table and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Helorin, please stay, I need to talk to you"

She swallowed hard and followed him trying to use her most calm and casual voice.

"Y-yes Professor, what is it?"

Gorminov leaned on his table and looked at her, turning his wand in his hands.

"You weren't so attentive today at class, Helorin." he said quietly.

"Well, sir, I have a lot on my mind…I am worried about exams, homework, you know… school stuff…" she lied shamelessly looking back at her teacher.

Gorminov gave a little self-mastered laugh and smiled widely at her.

"My, my, Helorin, it is only the beginning of the year, and you are worried already! Well at least I can be sure that all is well with you and nothing changed…you are free to go Miss Blackknight, oh and just one thing-" he said and drew nearer to her "-there is a meeting at the old saint Morinur cemetery this weekend, if you wish to come…we will be delighted to have you at our place for a few days …"

Helorin forced a gleeful smile.

"Oh sir! It will be great! I will defiantly come! I will just send an owl to mother-" but Gorminov dismissed that thought with a wave of his wand.

"There is no need, she already knows of the meeting, and will be very proud to see you there, maybe at last we could get you to join…"

But it was Helo's turn to dismiss **that** thought as she shook her head and smiled shyly.

"Oh no Professor, I already told you…only at my coming of age…it would be my greatest honor…" she thought of faking tears of happiness as well, and not just smiles and enthusiasm but decided that the excitement she was showing at that very instant was quite enough.

"Well, alright, alright. As you wish…you may go now Helorin"

Helo left the classroom and rolled her eyes. Spending three days with the Germinovs, her parents and very likely the Malfoys too? No way! Not even if she got paid for that!

As she went down the stairs into the dungeons where dinner was served (nice dinning room, now isn't it?) she heard the unmistakable voice of Nedini calling after her.

"Helo! Helo! Hey, wait up!" she cried. Helo turned around and waited for the other girl to reach her.

"Can, can I b- borrow your Un-unforgivable Curses a-assignment?" asked the panting dark haired witch.

"Yes, sure, it is on my desk in the dormitory"

"Thanks, I owe ya!" she cried running back to the place she had come from.

"Don't mention it…" breathed Helo as she opened the door to the "dinning chamber"

* * *

Dinner was over and Helo was sitting in a cupboard holding a bewitched broom and a wand in her shaky hands. It was already after curfew and the entire castle was quiet. Another hour or two had passed before Helo had dared to leave her hiding place and make for the Owlery. When she did eventually get there she opened the window, cast a spell that made a little gap in the protective spells around the castle and climbed on the broom.

"Well, I'd call this first chapter of my new life "The departure of Helo's Underworld"…yeah…it sounds quite well"

And with these final words she kicked off from the floor, and ducked as she flew out of the window to her newborn freedom…


	2. Brunhilda Lasgolin Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Helo and her family.

A/N: enjoy:)

Brunhilda Lasgolin Knight

Rain was pouring down on the sleepy land, covering it with its majestic flow and leaving Helo soaked to the bone. The dawn crept quietly behind her back; making her shiver with the morning chill that embraced her lovingly and the blood-red medieval uniform dress she wore clung desperately to her body.

Helo looked around. The streets were deserted, the stores and coffee shops were closed and no living soul could be spotted wandering the lifeless curves of the sleepy village. With a heavy sigh she dropped herself on a nearby shaky bench painted in red and blue.

With the first rays of pale light, as the darkness cleared and night was being put to sleep, Helo felt frantic and lost. She had no idea where she would look for her aunt, how she would approach her and what would she say when her eyes would rest upon her distant figure. The only thing she did know for sure was that Brunhilda dwelled in Hogsmeade, in a big house with a lot of green gnomes running in her garden.

But where would she find such a house? After all, Hogsmeade was a village of witches and wizards and green running gnomes in the garden were a very common phenomenon among the lodgers of the magical place.

As she rubbed her temples, Helo tried to search her memory for things and thoughts that might guide her. But the latest, and the only memory from the young aunt that she possessed (besides the green gnomes and the size of her house) was from the time she was ten and her parents had dragged her and her two brothers to try and convince the poor lass to join their clan.

It is indeed needless to say that the dark haired witch practically kicked them out of her house…

Helo let out a frustrated sigh and wailed loudly. She was cold, very cold, and wet. Her stomach was making funny noises and often reminded her that she was hungry. Furthermore, the unstable bench she was sitting on threatened to fall apart into little pieces of blue and red.

After another hour of misery Helo finally decided to stalk someone near the bakery.

And as if the archangels themselves went down from heaven to cast some good luck upon the misfortunate head owned by the youngest scion to the house of Blackknight; no sooner than Helo came to stand beside the shop's door, that an old witch came toddling from around the corner with a net bag hanging from her closed tight arm.

"Excuse me, Madam; do you know where I can find Brunhilda Knight?"

The old lady narrowed her eyes, brought her hand to her ear and bent forwards,

"What Dear? I can't hear you; I am a bit deaf…"

Helo came closer to the old witch and shouted in her ear, "I said, "Where can I find Brunhilda Knight??""

The old lady jumped with a start and grabbed the left side of her chest.

"Fine my dear! No need to shout! At my age it is a bit dangerous…Brunhilda you say? But of course I know where you can find her! You see my dear, I am her neighbor, but pray tell me; who are you?"

Helo frowned and coughed nervously.

"I…I am her niece…"

The old witch arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"Niece you say? It is funny, Bruno never mentioned any niece to me…what's your name dear?"

"Helorin"

The old lady smiled and shook Helo's hand as if it was a rattle being held by a very enthusiastic baby.

"Well, it is a pleasure meeting you Helorin; my name is Martha. Now if you will wait just one minute as I buy my bread, I shall take you to Bruno"

Helo's pure joy and feeling of relief knew no possible limits. She thanked the old lady with much excitement and if she hadn't restrained herself with that nasty voice she liked to call "the inner git", or simply conscience, she would have embraced the poor granny to death.

"So wired…a niece? She never mentioned relatives!" muttered old Martha to herself as she entered the bakery, leaving Helo at the doors to wait.

* * *

Finally, after 20 minutes the old witch left the bakery and taking Helo's arm under her own, led her to Godric street 14 ¼ where stood a huge house. It was built in the year 1137, had titanic iron doors and a beautifully kept garden.

"This is it my dear" said old Martha 'this is Bruno's House; she lives here all by herself, the poor lass. Although she never admits how lonely she is…I remember the times when the rest of the family used to live here and Brunhilda was still a Hogwarts Student. She had a friend named Charlie; Charlie Weasley, a fine lad, and a very handsome one if you'd ask me! Good-natured face and fiery red hair, lots of freckles…. he loved your Aunt very much! But he hasn't been here for nearly four years now, and the family has all but fallen apart. Your grandfather and grandmother left for Ireland with her brother when she was sixteen and left the house to her, but you must already know all that" dismissed old Martha with her skinny hand.

Helo's cheeks reddened and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"No…actually I do not"

The old lady's eyes widened and she stared at her in disbelief.

"You do not? How come? Well, I am sure Bruno will tell you all about your family's history, for it is really hers to tell; besides, I really do not know a lot, to begin with. I have to go now my dear; it was a pleasure meeting you Helorin, send Bruno a good morning from me! bye bye now!"

And with these final words she turned to her house that stood beside Brunhilda's and was gone.

'Well' said Helo to herself after repeating her speech to her aunt in her head for at least five times 'Merlin help me…'

She knocked upon the Iron doors hesitantly. After a minute or so she could hear footsteps of someone running to the door and a moment later it was opened and a young dark haired witch, dressed in her nightgown and slippers, stood before her gaping slightly.

"Helorin??" She cried and looked around, examining the deserted street with her hazel eyes "what are you doing here? Where are your parents? Is this some kind of a diversion while they plan an attack??" She looked shocked and quite angry. Helo shifted nervously and helplessly.

"Aunt Brunhilda, I really, really need your Help, please, let me in, please! Believe me, I have absolutely nothing to do with my parents!" she begged.

Bruno looked at the girl in front of her who was soaked to the bone and shivering. For a moment she doubted and her eyes where narrowed with suspicion as she observed the poor lass who reminded her of someone painfully loved by herself. With a heavy sigh she stepped aside so that the soaked witch in front of her could get in.

"Alright" she said wearily "You may enter".

* * *

Helo sat in front of the fire with a cup of tea in one hand and a muffin in the other.

She was dressed in Bruno's robes while her cloak and dress were drying up in the sunny garden.

Helo had told Bruno everything straight from the beginning, not missing any part.

She spoke of her parents, of her two brothers: Lazlo and Broderick, of her school, her life and her escape.

Brunhilda sat gaping at her, swallowing every single word.

"You wish to tell me that you ran away from a school directed by Karkaroff?" she asked in disbelief "You must be really talented…"

"Actually, Karkaroff has been found dead a month ago. The school is run by Gorminov now…" Helo said quietly.

"How did you find my house?"

Helo shrugged "I asked around. An old witch named Martha showed me where you live".

Bruno frowned and sat back in her armchair "are you saying that she'd seen how wet you are and said nothing?"

When her only niece nodded Bruno sighed and a faint smile decorated her face.

"Old Martha! She's nice, but you see, a bit weird and crazy. Thinks I'm a lonely hound…"

Helo stood up and walked to the nearest window. Her 24-year-old cauldron-making aunt did the same.

"What are you planning to do next, Helorin?" she asked tenderly.

"To say the truth, I don't know…I was rather counting on your aid…" Helo answered and as she turned around she noticed that the young woman was smiling. Bruno placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer.

"Welcome to the bright side of the family, Miss Blackknight" she said.


End file.
